Jugar bien las cartas
by redvelvetcupcakes00
Summary: Cada quien es responsable de sus decisiones y los habitantes de los cuatro reinos lo entenderán con el tiempo, odio, amor, amistad, traición empezaran a formar parte de sus vidas teniendo como protagonistas a los monarcas (AU,Cardverse)
1. Chapter 1

**El dilema del monarca de espadas (parte 1)**

 **Holaa,ahora he regresado con una idea que se me vino a la mente hace unos días, que es hacer una historia Cardverse un AU que me encanta, la historia no sera del todo lineal,pero ya avisare en que parte cambio el orden cronológico y eso XD,sobre las parejas las ire revelando con el pasar de los capitulos,bueno el primero es un Rusame con leve Usuk, en la continuación de "El dilema del monarca de espadas" me centrare en el RusAme. sin mas espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni el Cardverse me pertenecen :')**

 **Pov Alfred**

Desde niño me contaron historias sobre viajes y guerras, sobre embrujos y romances, estas últimas siempre fueron mis favoritas, esas que hablaban de héroes que rescataban a damiselas, de príncipes que luchaban por sus princesas y que siempre el bien ganaba y todos vivían felices para siempre, entonces me prometí que yo quería ser como esos héroes de los cuentos, que quería proteger a los desvalidos y encontrar a alguien especial para así ser feliz junto a quien amaba, en ese entonces nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que el destino me deparaba, y menos se me hubiera ocurrido encontrar el amor en el lugar donde lo encontré...si es que a lo que siento se le puede llamar así. Nací en el reino de espadas, mis padres vivían en el Palacio al tener el favor del rey y poseer títulos nobiliarios, recuerdo que desde ese entonces siempre me resultó un lugar frío y hostil, como si estuviera embrujado, lo habitará algún ser malvado o un dragón incluso, lo cual propició mis ideas de aventuras, por lo que exploré y exploré hasta conocer cada centímetro del castillo, ya me sentía amo de el sin saber todavía que algún día lo sería, y ahí fue, cuando lo conocí, nunca supe que fue lo que llamó mi atención de él, si fueron sus profundos ojos verdes que sentía que me traspasaban el alma o ese gesto serio tras el cual se escondía una gran persona que pocos tenían el privilegio de ver, o tal vez esa necesidad que vi en el de escapar de la soledad, de tener alguien en quien apoyarse, y apenas lo vi supe que yo quería ser ese alguien. Al poco tiempo descubrí que ese muchacho era nada más y nada menos que Arthur Kirkland, futura reina de espadas, que era un par de años mayor que yo y que toda su vida había vivido en el Reino de diamantes a pesar de ser oriundo del Reino de espadas, como sea, aquí el hecho importante es que me enamoré de él, se podría decir que en su caso llegó hasta el hecho de considerarme su amigo, o eso supuse ya que a él no le era fácil expresar lo que sentía como a mí, en esa época tenía unos catorce años y él unos dieciséis, y por esos días descubrí algo que consideré en su tiempo un regalo de la diosa fortuna, algo tan imposible y extraño que no podía creerlo y por lo que festeje dos meses enteros, yo, Alfred F. Jones era el futuro rey de espadas, pero más que el poder y la fama que eso me daría lo que me hacía dichoso era otra cosa, el hecho de que me casaría con Arthur eso para mí valía más que todo el oro del mundo, iba a cumplir mi sueño iba a ser como en las historias que tanto amaba de niño, ambos reinaríamos con justicia y viviríamos felices por siempre, el para mi buena suerte lo acepto bastante bien diciéndome que prefería casarse conmigo que con algún desconocido, bien ya sabía que él no me amaba pero tenía la esperanza de lograr que lo hiciera algún día. y así paso un año, año en el que conocí a otra persona importante en mi vida, no de la buena manera para mi desagrado, pero fue alguien que marcó y sigue marcando mi vida, Iván Braginsky, el rey de tréboles, a pesar de que ambos teníamos la misma edad el parecía mucho mayor que yo, incluso mayor que Arthur ya que era bastante alto y de complexión robusta, en fin, desde el primer momento supe que él era el villano en mi historia, no sabía exactamente a qué provenía mi odio, posiblemente a esas sonrisas falsas que daba a la gente, esa mirada maniaca que tenía como si quisiera partirme el cuello con los ojos, o el hecho de los múltiples desacuerdos que teníamos y lo incómodo que nos resultaba estar cerca uno del otro, más esto último no entendería a que se debía hasta unos años más tarde. Así pasaron dos años más entre mis intentos de conquistar a Arthur y de destruir a Iván, y paso algo que no me había esperado y que en el fondo me lleno de tristeza, el rey murió, el Palacio estuvo de luto por un tiempo prudente y no era para menos ya que él era una persona muy querida para todos por su sentido de Justicia y sus buenas obras para con el pueblo, más como la vida sigue, pasado el luto del rey anterior tenía que haber un nuevo regente, en este caso yo, lo primero fue mi boda con Arthur para que nuestra unión como reyes se formalizara y así se hizo, recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, los nervios, la emoción, sentía que todo me daba vueltas, incluso me sentí un poco mal por estar tan feliz a pesar de que la boda se había adelantado por el incidente del otro rey. La boda fue bastante bien, hubieron asistentes de distintos reinos y todo fue muy ameno, aunque a diferencia de mi Arthur portaba una mirada melancólica que trataba de ocultar a toda costa, sabía que en el fondo él no quería esto, pero quería hacer lo posible para que pudiéramos llegar a la felicidad, ya que yo lo amaba, luego de la boda vino la famosa noche de bodas, en la que estaba muy ansioso, a mi edad nunca había tenido contacto íntimo con nadie pero me hacía feliz la idea de hacerlo con él, porque se supone que es una de las más importantes experiencias en la vida de una persona, cuando el entro a la alcoba se tiró encima mío de golpe y empezó a besarme, podía ver en sus ojos un sentimiento indescriptible como si fuera una especie de ira o pasión contenida, pero de tanta emoción ignore ese detalle, correspondí y proseguimos, omitiré detalles y solo diré una frase resumen...¡best fucking night ever!. A las pocas semanas se llevó a cabo la coronación, estaba muy emocionado, wow, yo como rey... Alfred Regente del Reino de espadas... definitivamente suena genial, me pusieron un traje de color azul como se estila en el reino y me llevaron ante un sacerdote para que bendiga mi reinado, a mi lado se encontraba Art...Mi reina el cual también estaba siendo coronado como es costumbre, una vez bendecidos nos colocaron las coronas, no se la de Arthur pero la mía pesaba y sentía que me estorbaba en la cabeza, definitivamente la usaría solo en ocasiones especiales, y ese fue mi inicio como el soberano de esta nación. Cuando te dicen que vas a ser rey lo primero que piensas es en lo genial que la pasaras y en qué todo será magnífico ayudarás al pueblo y bla bla bla, pero nada más lejano a la realidad, ser Rey implica muchas cosas, entre ellas velar por tu gente y su seguridad incluso de ser necesario dar la vida por ellos y eso fue algo que entendí cuando al poco tiempo de mi coronación el reino de tréboles nos declaró la guerra, pero no me acobardaria,lucharia por los míos, ese hijo de puta de Iván me las pagaría por osar retarme. Mucha sangre fue derramada durante aquellos meses que la guerra duró, conseguimos de aliados a los de diamantes más los tréboles tenían a los de corazones, si bien diamantes tenía armas de última tecnología corazones tenía escuadras de miles y miles de soldados perfectamente entrenados, algo que aquí no teníamos del todo. Cuando la guerra empezó, a pesar de ser la primera vez que dirigía algo tan grande tuve plena confianza en que tendríamos la guerra ganada, pero por primera vez he de reconocer que me equivoqué, subestime muy rápido a mis enemigos y cuando menos lo pensaba iban a la par mía. Ambos reinos estaban ya muy debilitados pero ninguno se atrevía a ceder, ya que ambos Iván y yo somos personas muy orgullosas para escapar de algo así, mas al vernos incapaces de seguir y tras la retirada de diamantes y corazones de la guerra fuimos prácticamente obligados a firmar un tratado de paz, el cual a pesar de nuestras provocaciones y guerras de espionaje perdura hasta estos días. Como había mencionado en párrafos anteriores Iván es un cabron, pero uno peligroso y de cuidado, no sé qué fue lo que me impulso hará algunos meses a ir a su castillo pero ahí me encontraba, con la utópica idea de formar una alianza, que sabía que no funcionaría pero no perdería nada intentando. La primera sensación que se me vino a la mente al entrar ahí fue el profundo frío que había, un frío como ningún otro, sentía que me recorría toda la columna helándome los huesos, según algunas bromas campesinas que me contaron mis soldados se decía que el frío era emanado por el Corazón del rey, y cuando lo vi con su fiera mirada violeta observándome con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro, no pude estar más de acuerdo. Me recibió inusualmente amable y me invitó a cenar, sabía que debía rechazar la invitación e ir directo al asunto en cuestión, más mi estómago me traicionó y terminé por aceptar, ahí empezó mi suplicio.

-Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí?- me preguntó sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Quiero proponerte un trato, mejor dicho una alianza- sentí su mirada juzgándome como buscando algún indicio de mentira, luego de un rato respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Alianza? ¿Tú y yo una alianza? ¿Tan mal se encuentra tu reino?- río ligeramente.

-Te equivocas, mi reino es próspero, es más por conveniencia mutua-respondí tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Sinceramente, ¿Cuál es el motivo oculto de esto?-me miro con seriedad.

-No hay ningún motivo oculto en esto Iván, simplemente pensé que una alianza militar entre nuestros reinos podría evitar conflictos entre nosotros, aunque lo niegues sé que has quedado debilitado por la guerra, y no vengo a humillarte esta vez, solo quiero evitar futuros altercados entre ambos- respondí con sinceridad, JA, luego de mi discurso no podrá negarse.

-Pero no tiene sentido,ya tenemos un tratado de paz,¿o no?

-Un tratado frágil que sinceramente no dudaríamos en romper.

-He ahí un buen punto.

-Por eso te estoy proponiendo algo mas fuerte y duradero- dije poniéndome firme en la silla como en posición de negocios queriéndole dar mas seriedad al asunto.

-¿y porque habría de confiar en ti? ¿Sabes que te tengo fichado como la amenaza número uno de esta nación?- respondió mientras terminaba de dar los últimos bocados a sus alimentos.

-La culpa no es mía, tu provocaste esa guerra estúpida por tu odio hacia mí, pero bueno, no venía a eso-por mas que en el fondo desee sacarte en cara lo hijo de puta que fuiste al declararme la guerra sin motivo, pensé-venía a proponerte un tratado de apoyo mutuo, si me atacan me ayudas y viceversa, es sencillo de entender.

-¿Y si te ataco yo? ¿Qué ocurre?- sonrió burlón.

-Naturalmente te hare arrepentirte de intentarlo-le sonreí de vuelta, estaba empezando a impacientarme, ese imbécil siempre me tomaba en broma y me trataba como un stupid kid.

-Bueno, bueno, si voy a confiar en ti primero quiero que me demuestres que eres digno de mi confianza- se levantó de su asiento acercándose hacia el mío y poniendo su rostro peligrosamente cerca.

-Y… ¿Cómo planeas que haga eso?-trate de mostrarme calmado ante su cercanía, de todas las personas nunca mostraría debilidad hacia él.

-Eso debes averiguarlo tú, la confianza es algo difícil de ganar, sobre todo siendo tu- se alejó un poco de mí y se apoyó en la mesa-te doy esta semana, ero tendrás que quedarte aquí en el castillo, yo no pienso ir a tu reino.

-¿Pero y mis hombres? No pienso quedarme sin ellos-decidí ignorar lo último dicho pues no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión, pero me preocupaba que esto fuera una estrategia de el para dejarme desarmado y tenerme como rehén o en el peor de los casos ejecutarme.

-Pueden quedarse si quieres-aparentemente sintió mi desconfianza y termino por aceptar-ya resuelto el problema, ¿aceptas mis condiciones?

Y bien, sabia que quedarme ahí sería una locura, que era jodidamente peligroso y me estaba exponiendo a una posible muerte por un pacto que no sabía si iba funcionar y que a pesar de que me podía ser útil a futuro, el precio podría ser muy alto de ser todo esto de "ganarme la confianza" una treta, soy un rey y no debería, bajar la cabeza ante nadie, mas esto no lo considere una genuflexión ante el rey de tréboles si no un reto de que tanto podría llegar a hacer para lograr mis objetivos, y definitivamente no lo dejaría vencerme.

-Acepto-con los pensamientos ya mencionados en mente decidí aceptar, sabía que me estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo pero no fui consciente de lo grave que sería hasta días después, donde descubrí que hay muchas maneras de volver loca a una persona, y la mas cruel de ellas, implica sus sentimientos.

 **Bueno,e-eso es todo amigos(? okno. gracias por llegar hasta aqui,nos vemos en el siguiente cap,byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**El secreto de la reina azul**

 **Holaa, perdón por la demora :') la verdad es que estuve bastante ocupada con algunos temas personales pero ya estoy de vuelta jeje, y pues para compensar he dejado un capítulo un poco más largo donde contaré un poco de la historia de Arthur, bueno sin nada más que decir espero que les guste ;)**

 **Pov Arthur**

Desde hace mucho tiempo supe que no era de los que habían nacido con buena estrella, nací en el reino de espadas una mañana del veintitrés de abril, siendo hijo único, mi madre era una mujer de salud frágil y estaba constantemente enferma, ya que el reino de espadas es un lugar muy húmedo donde siempre llueve el clima no era favorable para su enfermedad, eso llevo a mi familia a tomar rumbo hacia el reino de diamantes en ese entonces yo tenía siete años, aún recuerdo la sensación de desagrado al llegar, lo primero que me percaté fue del intenso calor que ahí había, el calor nunca fue mi aliado, se podría decir que incluso lo detestaba ya que de donde venía parecíamos vivir en un eterno otoño, a decir verdad recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez sobre las estaciones en los reinos, según lo que se dice espadas representa al otoño, corazones a la primavera, diamantes al verano y tréboles al invierno, en fin, lo segundo que note fue el desorden de las calles, gritos, pleitos, ambulantes, si bien la gente se veía feliz y a primera vista las calles lucían alegres para un niño de siete años todo ese bullicio puede resultar estresante,y ese era mi caso, luego de eso note la frivolidad que ahí reinaba, mujeres con ropas carísimas, los mejores carruajes, los altos precios de todo, y las charlas incesantes sobre los chismes de la localidad, y así podría seguir enumerando las demás cosas que me desagradan de ahi pero no quiero pecar de altanero y malagradecido con el lugar que me acogió, tal vez mi odio no sea en realidad hacia el lugar en si, si no a los recuerdos que me trae,el primero es que al poco tiempo de llegar murió mi madre, era agosto, había tenido un ataque la noche anterior, pero ese día estaba sorprendentemente bien, sonreia y ya podía levantarse de la cama, esa fue la prueba de que era verdad lo que decían, si un enfermo mejora rápidamente lo más probable es que no le quede mucho, eso no tiene nada de sentido pero fue lo que pasó, esa misma noche mi madre se desplomo entre convulsiones y finalmente murió, el velorio fue frío y angustiante, los llantos, las palabras del cura, el rostro desencajado de mi padre mientras sostenía mi mano con firmeza, todo absolutamente todo, lo tengo grabado en mi mente como si acabará de suceder. Pasado unos dias de la muerte de mi madre mi padre volvió a su rutina de trabajo normal, más yo seguia devastado, sin ella la casa se me hacía más grande, mas tenebrosa, mas vacía, era como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma, me dediqué entonces más a mis estudios, como en una forma de evitar pensar en mí soledad y tristeza,y se podría decir que de cierta manera me sirvió un tiempo. Pasaron dos años y mi padre decidió que era hora de rehacer su vida, empezo así una relación con una dama escocesa que tenía cuatro hijos, ella era viuda desde hace unos cinco años y procedía de una acomodada familia,sus hijos todos eran mayores que yo,los mencionaré por orden de edad, Scott, los gemelos Ryan y Bryan y William, estos cabrones se dedicaron a hacer mi vida miserable, nunca entendí a qué se debía tanto odio hacia mi, pero apenas mi padre salía aprovechaban para martirizarme, rompian mis cosas, me golpeaban, me inculpaban, y nunca pude hacer nada pues tenían el apoyo de la bruja de su madre que hacía lo posible para torcer la situación a su favor de modo que al final el regañado siempre era yo, y así pasaron tres años, más un día la cosa llegó muy lejos, el idiot de Scott insulto la memoria de mi madre y eso si no se lo permití, sin pensármelo dos veces y a pesar de que le tenía miedo a ese pelirrojo le tire un puñetazo con toda la ira que le había guardado estos años en los que me humillaron y le rompí la nariz, un ruido sordo se escucho en la habitación antes de que el cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras sus hermanos gritaban y su sangre manchaba el suelo,en menos de cinco minutos entraron mi madrastra Lorraine y mi padre, la primera empezó a gritar como histérica mientras ordenaba a los sirvientes que trajeran paños limpios y agua para la nariz del bastard, mi padre me miro furioso y antes de que pudiera explicarle lo que sucedió me abofeteo tan fuerte que caí al suelo, lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba y salir de ahí de inmediato, me encerré en mi habitación y me eché a llorar de rabia mientras a fuera escuchaba los gritos de Lorreine y mi padre, seguido por los de los otros bastardos, decidí que no saldría de mi habitación, ni ahora ni nunca y así pasaron cinco días, todas las mañanas me traían el desayuno a la habitación donde luego de vestirme y bañarme me dejaban listo para mis clases privadas estas se daban en la biblioteca por lo que esos cinco días mi vida se resumió en idas y venidas del cuarto a la biblioteca, luego de las clases me traían el almuerzo y pasaba el resto del día leyendo, así llegaba la noche cenaba y me acostaba para dormir, en esos días solo me crucé con William que al observarme me ignoro cómo si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa y se fue de prisa, lo cual era contrastante a su actitud cruel y sarcástica pero no le tome importancia, la noche del quinto día mi padre entro a la habitación, dandome una noticia que cambio mi vida trescientos sesenta grados, me enviaría a un internado, sabía que la idea había sido de la perra de su nueva mujer pero la verdad a estas alturas no me molestaba el hecho de tener que ir a uno, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir ahí, lo que me molestaba era que a pesar de explicarle lo que pasó a mi padre este no me creyó y expresó su decepción hacia mi y su esperanza en que recapacite, eso me hirió profundamente, mi padre ya no era mas mi padre, había dejado de importarle, me había dejado de creer, era el sobrante en esa familia, y no podía creer que de todas las personas él consintiera eso, pero ya que más daba, no lloraría, afrontaría la situación como mejor pudiera no les daría el gusto de hacerme infeliz. El día de mi partida me espero una carroza con mis pertenencias en la entrada, mi padre fue a avisarme con buen ánimo siendo especialmente amable conmigo, la verdad no le di importancia y fui seco con él ya que aún me encontraba herido por lo que yo consideraba una traición de su parte así que apenas me subí al carruaje me despedí con un escueto adiós mientras desde la ventana sentía la mirada de la zorra y sus zorritos. El camino fue largo, la escuela estaba cerca de la zona rural, ahí se podían apreciar los extensos campos llenos de sembrios y ganado, el sol me quemaba los ojos así que pronto cerré la cortina y me dispuse a dormir. La voz gruesa del hombre que manejaba el carruaje me despertó, habíamos llegado, la escuela tenía pinta de prisión antigua, la fachada era completamente de piedra con amplias ventanas con vitrales y Torres altísimas, este lugar como me enteraría más tarde había sido el castillo de invierno el rey de hace cinco generaciones el cual lo había donado como centro de estudios para los jóvenes de la nobleza donde serían instruidos en las artes y el buen gusto, solo los hijos de las familias más privilegiadas podían entrar ahí, así que era un gran honor ser alumno de semejante plantel ...pues ¡que se metan su honor por donde les quepa!, odie ese lugar apenas pise dentro y me llevaron a mi habitación, los alumnos se encontraban desayunando por lo que aún no había visto a nadie pero sabía que seguro eran unos pomposos superficiales con nada en el cerebro, y pues lo eran, nada más ya instalado y bajando yo también a desayunar me tope con el ser más molesto y desagradable que haya conocido y cuyo nombre tengo grabado a fuerza en la cabeza, Francis Bonnefoy, el idiota ese venia con una banda de seguidores y con bandeja de desayuno en mano dispuesto a sentarse, más al estar distraído chocó conmigo que me encontraba pasando por ahí, tal fue el impacto que el plato de avena que llevaba en la bandeja voló y cayó en ...jajajajajajaja aún me rio al recordarlo, cayó en su cabeza manchadole todo el cabello, y se hizo silencio, nadie movió ni un músculo a lo que le tendí la mano para ayudarle porque aunque fue su culpa por no ver por donde camina soy buena persona,¡pero el infeliz se atrevió a apartar mi mano y dar un chillido de niña para luego empezar a gritarme! ¡¿quien demonios se creía que era?! Tal escándalo hizo que los profesores se apuraron a acercarse a lo que Francis seguía gritando que yo lo había agredido al propósito, trate inútilmente de defenderme pero me era imposible ya que el tenía su séquito de fanáticos que le daban la razón y me hacían quedar como el malo del cuento, así que en menos de un día de haber llegado a ese lugar, había obtenido dos cosas la primera fue un castigo después de la hora de clases y la segunda un enemigo jurado que se encargaría de tomar el lugar de "mis queridos hermanitos" como mi verdugo personal, Francis Bonnefoy, lo segundo era lo que más me volvía loco, el sujeto en cuestión trataba de hacer lo posible para humillarme y sus amigos lo apoyaban, yo por mi parte naturalmente me vengaba y con los pocos amigos que tenía también hacia de las mías, no entendí que tanto veneraban a Francis en esa institución hasta que me enteré de algo, ese muchacho de cabellos rubios largos y ojos de un azul extraño era el próximo rey de diamantes, solo me queda rezar por el pobre Reino que tendrá a ese inútil como su Rey. Pasaron dos años más o menos y seguimos lo nuestro, pero note algo muy extraño en él, creo que le suyo conmigo ya era algo patológico, lo descubría usualmente mirandome fijamente en clases con una mirada extraña que nunca antes había visto en él, no sabia que se proponía pero nada bueno sería, y en búsqueda de averiguar sus truculentos planes me dediqué a vigilarlo, me enteré entonces que su padre era un general del actual rey y que su madre era hija del hombre más rico de diamantes, que durante las vacaciones volvía a su hogar con su madre pero su padre vivía en Palacio, también supe que era hijo único y que su cumpleaños era el 14 de julio, le encantaban las flores y la equitación y tenía gusto por la lectura, algo que extrañamente ambos compartíamos, y así me logré enterar más cosas de él que despertaban en mi una extraña curiosidad y un afán desconocido por saber más, en clases apenas nos dirigíamos palabra alguna más que para temas de estudio, y eso que solo nos hablábamos lo estrictamente necesario y a pesar de eso usaba conmigo un extraño tono de voz endulzante que me provocaba escalofríos y que a mis catorce años llegue a pensar en un lapsus brutus que era alérgico a la voz de Francis, para mi buena suerte como dije no hablamos mucho, pero aún así sentía su desesperante mirada incluso en los recreos donde todos se iban a jugar fútbol o hacer diversas actividades, él se sentaba frente a mi con sus amigos y a pesar que en apariencia se veía perdido en las superfluas conversaciones que tenía con los suyos desviaba su mirada hacia mi y en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos ¡pum! Los desviaba, no entendía a que estaba jugando pero si su objetivo era volverme loco lo estaba logrando. El día de mi cumpleaños me levanté más temprano que de costumbre y luego de ducharme salí a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, de pronto llegue al jardín que se encontraba al fondo del último pasillo y me senté en una de las bancas para descansar, aún faltaban algunas horas para el inicio de clases y el sol recién aparecía por el horizonte, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y las aves todo era perfecto hasta que...

-¡Bonjour!- una voz a mis espaldas llamo mi atención y me hizo sobresaltarme, con la misma sonrisa perversa de siempre se encontraba el bastardo ese.

-Hello- fruncí el ceño pues francamente no tenía gana alguna de relacionarme con él, más para mi mala suerte se sentó a mi lado.

\- Y...¿que te trae tan temprano por aquí mon petit?- me pregunto mientras levantaba su vista al cielo- es una hermosa mañana.

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte- respondí fastidiado- pensé que a estas horas no habría nadie aquí.

\- Oh...¿entonces te molesto acaso?- río posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- No deberías preguntar cosas tan obvias- saque su mano de mi hombro ¿¡quien le daba derecho a tocarme!? Se me hacía bastante sospechoso el que esté aquí sin motivo aparente, Francis no da puntada sin hilo lo más probable es que incluso supiera que yo vendría aqui.

-Entonces me alegra haber venido- soltó otra de sus estúpidas risas y se acomodó el cabello, como odio su cabello, es todo sedoso y brilla, bah,ni que fuese bonito parece de niña, ojalá se quede calvo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves acaso? Puedes tocar mi cabello si quieres- se me quedó mirando fijamente acercando su rostro demasiado al mío ¿que?¿ahora también es adivino? ¡No digo que este admitiendo que me gusta lo que veo! Solo se me hace raro que se diese cuenta que me concentré en su cabello.

-¡No pienso tocar tu cabello!- le espeté separándome bruscamente-

\- Tu te lo pierdes- suspiró y volvió a acercarse ¿que acaso no se cansa de molestar?

-Como digas- bufé, me incomodaba de sobremanera la forma en que se me acercaba,definitivamente algo quería - habla de una vez ¿que es lo que quieres?

-¿Acaso no tengo el mismo derecho a pasar por este jardín como tú?- se llevó la mano a la cabeza en una pose dramática y exagerada.

-Por favor, tú nunca te levantas tan temprano tonto- le mire fijamente a lo que el otro estalló de risa para cólera mía.

-Veo que me tienes bien estudiado lapin- su risa fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no idiot!- me sonroje hasta las orejas ¡argh! Lo detesto,y me detesto a mi mismo por haber caído en una trampa tan obvia, seguramente se dio cuenta de mis investigaciones y uso esa sucia treta para atraparme...¡que no se haga ideas equivocadas! Lo hago porque lo odio no porque me interese o alguna de esas tonterías.

-¿Entonces quieres que te diga a qué vine?- su voz cambio un poco a un tono algo más...¿inseguro? ok, eso si era raro y preocupante, la jodida rana siempre rebosaba autoconfianza y verlo con voz más vulnerable se me hacía incluso divertido.

-Dilo- ya estaba un poco harto de sus jugueteos-

\- Escuché que era tu cumpleaños Arthur~

\- Ja, ahora quien espía a quien- sonreí triunfante ante la rana, el estaba en la misma situación de espionaje que yo y se atrevía a juzgarme, que cínico.

\- No es lo mismo...- se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierto- bueno como sea en fin vine a darte algo.

\- ¿Darme algo?- ok en este punto ya la situación no podía ponerse más extraña o al menos eso inocentemente creía.

-Oui- un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos y acto seguido tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¡¿Que te crees que haces ?!- estaba escandalizado mas no me aparte ,estaba hipnotizado mi cuerpo no respondía y solo podía verlo más y más cerca de mi.

-Shh...no lo arruines- termino su frase y estampó ligeramente sus labios contra los míos, abrí los ojos de par en par completamente en shock no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía sus labios moverse levemente contra los míos, y por mi parte estaba en shock,¿¡Que se supone que estaba haciendo ese imbécil!? Seguramente se estaba burlando de mí, como siempre, pero esta vez había ido demásiado lejos.

-¡Get away!- le di un empujón tan fuerte que cayó al suelo con mucho ruido.

-¿¡Estas loco!?- se levantó como pudo sobándose la espalda, debio haberle dolido bastante, pero se lo merecía.

-¡Aqui el loco eres tú! ¿¡con que derecho vienes y me besas así sin más!?

-Yo...- se sonrojó un poco, algo no estaba bien con él, primero actúa raro mirándome, luego viene y me besa de la nada...Y lo peor de todo es que el idiota fue el primero y no me desagrado, esto era lo que más me asustaba.

-Como sea no te me vuelvas a acercar- fui cortante, tal vez demasiado, pero por mi bien no quería verlo.

-Es que yo...- se trató de acercar a mí pero lo empuje de nuevo.

-¡Me molestas! ¿¡Qué acaso no lo entiendes!?

\- Eres un tonto-me miró con rabia y...¿Tristeza?

-¡¿Yo soy el tonto!?- no podía ser más cínico, él es el mayor de los tontos y me viene ahora con eso.

-Oui.

-¿¡Why!? Eres un descarado.

-Tú no sabes nada, eres molesto y te crees muy listo por eso casi no tienes amigos y a la mayoría no le agradas, seguramente ni tus padres te quisieron...- su voz sonaba muy bajita,casi como un murmullo, apreté los puños.

-Con que derecho...¡Con que derecho me vienes tú a decir esas cosas!- me le tire encima sin dudarlo, había cruzado la línea, sentía mi cuerpo temblar de rabia mientras lo golpeaba y él trataba de detener mis brazos.

-¡Es...la verdad!- trató de levantarse pero no podía pues lo tenía bien sujeto- ¡nunca entiendes nada y siempre te pones a gritar porque te molesta que se te acerquen! ¡Porque te da miedo!

-¿¡Porque debería tener miedo!? ¡Eres ridículo!- en el fondo sabía que lo que él decia no era del todo falso y me molestaba.

-No confías en las personas, es por eso, seguramente tienes miedo que te hagan daño- su mirada era extrañamente firme, y se veía triunfador, como si supiera que había dado en el blanco.

-¡No hables como si me conocieras!- le di un golpe en la cara pero no con mucha fuerza pues estaba algo cansado.

-Te conozco...Más de lo que tú crees- jadeo un poco y logro salir de abajo de mi cuerpo empujándome un poco, me caí de espaldas sin dejar de mirarlo- Tu nombre es Arthur Kirkland naciste un 23 de abril, en el reino de espadas, tienes un padre, una madrastra y cuatro hermanastros, Scott, William,Bryan y Ryan, los acabo de citar por edad, eso me hizo pensar en tí como una especie de Cenicienta a decir verdad- sonrió, ¿cómo podia sonreír después de estar todo moreteado? Ese chico era un misterio- tu madre murió cuando eras un niño al poco tiempo de llegar a diamantes, luego tu padre se casó y bueno aquí estás, ¿Quieres saber tu tipo de sangre o le paro?

-Como...¿cómo sabes todo eso?- estaba atónito, ¿como es que había averiguado tanto sobre mí? Era algo...Raro, bueno yo también averiguo cosas de él pero esto ya es otra cosa.

-Soy el futuro rey, tengo mis informantes- dijo orgulloso.

-Eres un acosador, eso es lo que eres- fruncí el ceño.

-Prefiero llamarlo seguridad nacional- dijo burlón mientras se tocaba la cara- eres un tosco.

-Y tú un chillón afeminado y metiche.

-Solo lo dije para que no digas que no te conozco- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no es conocerme- me levanté del suele arreglando mi ropa, no se como pasamos de estarnos matando en el suelo a conversar.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo conocerte?- me pregunto, veía un raro interés en él.

-¿Para que querrías eso? Tú me odias, y no hay manera de que yo quiera contarte algo para que me conozcas- de todos modos ¿cuál era su interés en mí? Si es él seguramente querría hacerme alguna broma pesada por lo que no le contaré nada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Yo no te...Solo llámalo un proyecto de exploración- suspiró.

-No soy tu experimento, idiota.

-No es eso, ¿Que acaso no puedo conocer mejor al tipo dice que me odia tanto?.

-Por eso mismo, porque te odio no te diré nada.

-No necesito que me digas nada de todas formas, podré averiguarlo solo- me miró con superioridad.

-Bah, nada de lo que te puedan decir va a ser mejor que tener la información de primera mano fool.

-Pero si el sujeto se niega a colaborar no me queda de otra- suspiró.

-Insisto en que no se que interés tienes- que manía suya de darle vuelta al asunto.

-Simplemente eres alguien muy curioso y haz captado mi interés- me miró como si la respuesta fuera completamente evidente, odiaba cuando hacía eso, me hacía sentir estúpido.

-Argh, no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo, haz lo que quieras igual no me importa- me fui en dirección al comedor, porque a estas horas seguramente ya estarían empezando a servir el desayuno.

 **Narrador**

Francis se quedó ahí viendo cómo se alejaba Arthur estirando un poco la mano como si tratara de alcanzarlo, pero sabía que no podía, no por ahora, el era lejano como una estrella, pero no hay nada imposible o al menos eso dicen. Aunque puede que su método de conquista no sea el mejor, si es que si quiera se le puede llamar así, porque lo único que hacía era hacer rabiar a Arthur, el amor es un misterio, eso lo supo el mayor desde que se dió cuenta que se había fijado en la persona que más lo odiaba, pero quien sabe las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro.

 **Años después**

Se sentó en el trono al lado de Alfred y mientras este comía los bocadillos que le servían se dedicó a observarlo, se encontraba hablándole a una muchacha de cabellos cortos y rubios era bastante guapa y que no dejaba de sonreírle, sabia que ella quería algo con él y a pesar de no tener derecho alguno a enojarse eso lo irritaba de sobremanera, el mismo había querido cortar cualquier lazo con él, le había negado el que fueran amantes, y sabía que había hecho lo correcto ya que él estaba casado con Alfred y el otro se encontraba comprometido con Lily y aunque nada de esto era por voluntad propia no sería correcto hacerles tal traición, pero por más de que sus principios le dictarán una cosa su corazón se estaba consumiendo en celos al ver como aquella mujer tonteaba con su cabello mientras hablaba con Francis, y en como el rubio le respondía las sonrisas a ella y le hablaba aparentemente adulandola, tenia ganas de ir ahi y golpearlo por ser imbécil, pero no lo haría, no se permitiría caer tan bajo, seguramente era una venganza suya por haberse negado a su petición y no debía tomarle importancia, pero le importaba y mucho, el otro en el fondo lo sabía por eso usaba esa sucia táctica, que si que estaba resultando. No muy lejos de ahí cierto rubio de pelo largo estaba jodidamente aburrido hablando con una mujer que lo único interesante que tenía era su apariencia, él siempre se había considerado alguien que se fijaba en las apariencias pero había momentos en los que esto simplemente no lo llenaba, y que necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar de manera más profunda, que lo hiciera rabiar y a la vez reír con sus ocurrencias y solo había una persona en todo el mundo que era capaz de hacer eso, la misma persona que le dirigía miradas de fastidio y se encontraba sentado con una brillante sortija en la mano, eso era lo que más le dolía, que distinta hubiera sido la vida si él se hubiera casado con Arthur, pero tristemente ellos no eligen. Una curiosidad de cada reino es la manera en la que nacen los reyes, en caso de Diamantes y Espadas usualmente es alguien de la nobleza o con prestigio y puede ser cualquiera, el caso de Corazones es bastante curioso porque el reinado pasa de padres a hijos, todo es una línea de sangre, y el último caso es el de Tréboles, en el que cualquiera puede ser rey, un campesino, un guardia, un vendedor, cualquiera que a la muerte del rey actual le aparezca la marca automáticamente es el nuevo rey, este es el caso del rey de Tréboles, cuya truculenta historia será mencionada luego, en fin, para las reinas es lo mismo que para los reyes, salvó en Corazones donde la reina nace de entre los nobles así como en diamantes y espadas. En fin el caso es que una vez se tiene un rey y una reina estos tienen que casarse, gobernar juntos como pareja, sin excepción. La reina de espadas se seguía retorciendo del fastidio en su asiento sin poder hacer nada, odiaba su situación, que distintas hubieran sido las cosas si...¡No! Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, aunque le era imposible por más que hubiera intentado olvidar todo, un sentimiento tan fuerte no podía ser ignorado, no es que él no quisiera a Alfred, lo quería, le tenía cariño, era un buen chico si, y también era consciente de que el menor estaba enamorado de él, pero... Simplemente no podía.

-¿Pasa algo Artie?-la voz de Alfred interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No,no pasa nada es solo que esto está aburrido- claro que pasaba algo solo que ni en un millón de años le diría, eso sería cruel de su parte y él no se merecía eso.

\- ¿Pensé que te gustaban los bailes? digo antes ibas seguido- preguntó, recordaba que cuando recién se conocieron Arthur iba a la mayoría de bailes y siempre lucía radiante, mientras él se empeñaba en escaparse cada vez que podía pues siempre los había odiado.

-Era por mero compromiso, que tiene de emocionante un montón de petulantes jugando a "Oh madmoiselle se ve encantadora está noche" y a "Merci, monseur usted luce espléndido"- movió los brazos haciendo maromas y exagerando las voces. a lo que el otro estalló en risas, se le hacía muy raro ver a Arthur bromeando y menos de esa manera.

-Hahahaha, te...te refieres a los Hahahaha invitados de diamantes ¿verdad?- dijo retorciéndose en su asiento a lo que algunos invitados voltearon a mirarle.

\- Shut Up! No hagas escándalo y sí, sí me refería a ellos- dijo incómodo por las miradas.

\- E-es que...hahahaha, tu imitación fue épica- seguía riendo un poco mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- a decir verdad a mi me parecen agradables.

-Bah,son idiotas,no le veo lo agradable a eso- miro de reojo a Francis que parecio leerle la mente puesto que le devolvió la mirada.

-Pero a mi me parecen bastante simpáticos- la risa de Alfred paró un poco,"si supiera la verdad no se estaría riendo" una punzada de culpa invadió al ojiverde en ese momento y lo hizo hundirse en su asiento.

En ese momento la música acabo pero en vez de cambiar de pareja según lo que era usual el rubio decidió empezar otra canción con la muchacha, agarrandola firmente de la cintura y llevándola con complicados pasos y giros por todo el salón.

\- Pues... no lo son- dijo más para si mismo, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento, mientras Alfred posaba ligeramente su mano sobre la del mayor con una sonrisa, Arthur disimulo sus tristeza lo mejor que pudo y apretó la mano de su esposo suspirando y odiando a sí mismo.

 **Bueno, gracias por leer y pues...En mi opinión Alfred va a tener que enterarse de esto algún día, aunque no por lo pronto, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bye.**


End file.
